A Mother Knows Best
by SarahZorEl
Summary: After Kara and Mon-El Part ways on the Balcony of the DEO, Kara can't stop thinking back on they're last moments together. Seeing her daughter in such turmoil can Alura convince Kara that being a hero doesn't have to mean always sacrificing the things she loves in order to be considered selfless? [or the finale we all deserved]


"But I learned some troubling things today.. about the future... I need to go back."

Twirling the glossy legion ring in the worn palm of a quivering hand Kara sighed- unable to shake the soft shy cadence of Mon-Els voice when he'd spoken those words aloud, her thoughts drifting freely beside the evening wind as she put her full weight onto the concrete balcony willing herself not to fall through and plummet to the ground along with her fading wishes of a normal life on Argo as Kara Zor-El with a family.

Standing here now she realises that _Supergirl._.. was always who she was meant to be. The difficulty was that her memories- _her love_ had kept her from being fully satisfied with that conclusion and the acceptance of what she had once believed about _how her life was never meant to be about settling down surrounded by a white picket fence_ had been washed away with the arrival of Mon-El and the faulty notion that maybe for once she could have it all.

The Hero and the Handsome Prince.

But this- this was now... he was gone, and alas it was never meant to be they were star crossed lovers and they're paths were no longer destined to intertwine.

He'd been right all along- they were exactly like Romeo and Juliet... they may not have died for one another but the pain bared at loosing that indescribable affection they shared dug deep and tugged further than centuries of standing beside Rao's light together.

Briefly they were happy here on earth and she couldn't stop falling back onto that, how if she'd made different choices- _hadn't stayed on the Daxamite ship,_ then maybe none of this would've happened. Admittedly for a moment her imagination had sprung to life again on Argo after months of thinking she'd never get to feel his lips- they'd shared a blissful short time together and she couldn't help but continue reminiscing of watching him with Val concluding that he would've made an excellent father and how perhaps in another life that could've been them... with a child of their own.

Neck angled, bumble bee curls falling to one side- Kara tugged on her bottom lip as she watched the ring bathe in a few specks of water as they continued falling from Zaffre blue eyes the ache of a lost love causing her to choke on her surroundings. Remembering the thrill of a fluttering beat as he'd slipped the same legion ring across her finger and how it had felt so right.. _the implication._

Shaking her head gently conscious of how her idle wishes would only further confuse her feelings and stop her from ever moving on. She allowed her senses to pick up- head jerking even further to the side upon hearing the agents celebrating inside- they were hopeful... joyous merry cheer bouncing around whilst Kara stood crestfallen looking to the twinkling lights in agony, the sorrowfulness of change leaking into the victory of defeating reign.

She thought that seeing him together with Imra was worse than anything she could've possibly imagined but this... this was worse. It was abhorrent and tainted because they were just so close to getting each other back once and for all. It was in reach.. a possibility... all of those months chock full with heavily charged moments leading up to an almost kiss on Argo, a place were he'd split up with Imra and he'd declared his bursting love for her and then _this_ his own heroes journey getting in the way again- he couldn't have both, he had to **choose**.. just as she did all of those months ago during his mothers uprising.

Clearing her throat, sniffling and wiping her nose with the arm of her suit she looked up as she heard the commotion gather further momentum and twist into a full grown group setting... _it was time,_ to say more goodbyes and it was at that point she understood change was inevitable- with every new moon rising fate created brand new challenges for her to despondently conquer and leave behind.

Walking inside... her face had almost cleared from her lone quest for peace and serenity after loosing him _all over again._ Distracted... shrouded by a dim smog, Kara managed to get through Winn's send off, along with telling her mother she loved her.

Returning back to Alura's side as Winn left... Kara could feel the indent of concern as she looked on trying to ignore her mothers questioning stares. Eventually Alura said "You love him do you not? That is why you find yourself in such turmoil- my question on Argo... you said there was complications do they still apply?"

Kara fidgeted, never looking quite as uncomfortable in the suit as she did now answering swiftly shrugging "I never stopped-" sighing giving in "-but yes... they uh- do, for a moment I thought.. _we thought_ his place was here by my side but _he has to go back to the future,_ they need a hero... he can't just abandon them now when they need him the most.. otherwise he wouldn't be the man I've always known him to be and he, the guilt... he would never be satisfied it would only eat away at him."

Alura nodded deliberating "One thing I have learned after loosing you and your father was that you should never take love for granted, it's precious.. you should hold onto it wherever it presents itself, because it's not often you see such pure devotion and care come along... If you truly believe that you are right for each other... _of which i have no doubt_ then you will find a way, just as you did with reign today... _to stay together_ that doesn't hinder your moral code nor either of your ideals."

Puzzled, perplexed Kara crinkled "It's not that simple I'm Supergirl... the world needs me, you didn't send me here to just _fall in love_ , you sent me here to protect Kal-El, the earth, I can't abandon either but there would be no other way!"

Alura smiled tenderly, looking to her child deeply, searching "Kal-El has grown, he doesn't need you now not like he once did- and the earth.. you can still protect it in the 31st Century, you'd still be upholding your duties, they are no less in need of you."

Kara just stood flabbergasted "But..." eyes connecting Kara dismissed it "I couldn't"

Alura observed with her lips upturned as Kara worked through the oncoming tide of confusion and vexed feelings.

That was until "Do you really think so?" teary eyed and hopeful Kara looked to her mother for guidance and thus she nodded "I do"

That's when Kara whispered "But I've only just got you back." Her Lips trembling and Alura couldn't take it any longer pulling her in for another hug "Oh Kara!"

Holding on for dear life Alura pulled back, moving some blonde hair that was sticking to Karas face "We- we will see each other again, I have no doubt, once the threat to the future is over... once you've settled with Mon-El but if not, if you decide to stay- I will always support the choices you make and as long as you are happy and content... that's all I've ever wanted for you. To live your life without continued sacrifice to your wellbeing, you've already given so much... you deserve to be loved and to be cherished my daughter and I'm so so proud of the woman you've become."

Crying- they held each other, until her mom placed a kiss to her forehead and Kara started to pull away, turning she saw Lena standing there clearly curious as to what had the super sobbing in her mothers arms, giving her a subtle nod and a smile Kara continued down the corridor until she found Alex.

Five minutes later after she'd told her sister everything Kara asked "Are you sure?"

Alex smiled gulping back a breathy roll of sadness.. missing her already "I'm sure... you deserve to be happy Kar and Mon-El your meant to be together... so go! go get your man!"

Pushing her out of the door into the hallway Kara let out a heartfelt belly laugh as they both grinned to each other "I love you!"

"I love you too, now go otherwise I'll never be able to let you leave!" nodding Kara continued moving, body still half cocked in her sisters direction she ascertained "You'll tell the others for me? and you'll definitely be ok?"

Quipping "be sure of it and i'll miss you _always_ but we'll be fine here I promise."

Reassured enough Kara zoomed away... clicking her earpiece on and asking Brainy "Has the legion ship left yet? Are they still in orbit?"

"Umm Supergirl, they're headed to the closest breach... with they're current trajectory they should be coming up on one in about.. six minutes."

 _"Darn!"_ Huffing Kara slipped on the legion ring and almost yelled "Send me those coordinates... oh and brainy see you in the future once all of this is over!"

Jumping up from his seat he stuttered "What?! ...Wait!"

But it was too late she'd already jumped upwards and breached the atmosphere with as much momentum as she could gather with the legion ring on... she was able to breathe and fly in space so _handy!_

Being so close to the sun- she absorbed as much energy as she possibly could pushing herself to the limit until she was coming up on the coordinates in 3... 2... 1!

On the ship Winn shouted from his new place in the 'Captains" chair... "Mon-eeeeel! Bogie at six o'clock! Coming on us _fast!"_

Storming to the rear window Mon-El squinted at the red dot approaching, Winn in the background shouting "Weapons locked! Should I fire?... damn this is sooo cool its like Star Wars!"

A few seconds passed until Mon-El's eyes widened as she came into view breathing "Kara?!"

Screaming at Winn to halt "Stand down! don't shoot her!"

Winn furrowed his brow turning around in his seat looking over as Mon-El rushed to the air lock. "Her?!"

Mon-El stood sternly "Supergirl!" before he rushed away pushing various buttons and latching his section of the ship making sure everything was safe and securely air tight- desperately glancing through a clear glass window to the main door as it opened and the pressure in that compartment decompressed rapidly... waiting his heart was in his throat until he heard a thump and saw two spirited glassy orbs staring back at him. Beaming he pressed another set of buttons and the door closed behind her with a whoosh as the pressure returned to normal.

A computerised voice announcing "Pressure stabilised"

So... with that he hesitantly unsealed her compartment until they were stood together him and Kara just observing- never taking their eyes off one another, the tension was broken with "Guys... you seriously should get a room."

Still in a state of shock Mon-El asked "How-What are you doing here?" Kara grinned wickedly as she went to grip the front of his suit "I'm coming along for the ride but right now I'm kissing you."

From either end of the ship all you could hear for the rest of the night was Winn going from excited to freaking out:

"...Aw how sweet"

"Is it weird that I'm watching you two kiss?"

"ugh okay guys... it's been like five minutes."

"Maybe I should get some popcorn..."

"... or do you have any like ben and jerrys?"

Clattering...

"Future stuff... riight- maybe the food is made of cubes?"

Looking back...

"ooo you've added tongue.. _nice_ "

Singing...

"Doot dee doot dee dooo _Third wheelin_ ' here we gooo"

Sighing...

"No cubes... I give up... do you just starve in this century?"

-Silence-

-Squeaking and wet smacking-

Shuddering...

"Ok... nope i'm out the grinding is toooo much"

 _Fin._


End file.
